


Lights, Camera, Action!

by foxpopzop, Slormy



Category: Lights Camera Action!, Original Work
Genre: College, College AU, Drama, Drama kids, Multi, Theater AU, Theatre, tech, tech theatre, these two are...WOO BOY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpopzop/pseuds/foxpopzop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slormy/pseuds/Slormy
Summary: A theater drama department full of a colourful cast of characters. A production of the Heathers. Will our protagonists find their voice, or something else?





	1. Chapter 1

“And wrap! Great rehearsal, y’all. Go to bed you crazy kids, it’s late. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be gone long.”

Ryan, the small, strawberry blonde, glasses wearing tech packed up, putting away blazers and trenchcoats alike. They picked up pins from the floor and inspected the rehearsal hall. One little corner of it was theirs, and they tried to keep it as clean as they could… well as much as you can when you do costuming.

“I can stay awake on coffee longer than you may think, Doc! I’ll try and get a few hours though. Later!” 

An tall actor named Jasmine called tossing curly black hair over her olive-toned shoulder and grabbing her bag from a fold-out chair it was sitting on. She glanced over to the person she only really knew as the costume designer so far. 

“Hey, you need any help with that? I’m excited to finally start dress rehearsals.” 

_ Oh shit. Dress rehearsal. They still needed to fit Jasmine for her blazer. _ But instead of saying something regarding the fitting, they wistfully said, “Red is a weird colour.”

Jasmine blinked. “I guess it could be, hopefully it’s not too weird though, seeing as I’m gonna be wearing it for the next… Weeks? Months? Long time.” 

“Oh my god, sorry! I mean-uhhhh-we need to fit you for your blazer.” they stuttered.

“Oh right! I still need to find an insanely bright red lipstick somewhere… Anyways, when’s fitting happening again?” 

Looking down at their Apple watch, flipping open the calendar app. “It was….. Yesterday. Did you sleep in again? Was that why you didn’t make it?”

“...I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. You can’t prove anything! ...Okay yes that’s absolutely what happened. Sorry about that!” She grinned sheepishly. “Any way we could still figure out a time?” 

Ryan looked at the time, stared at it for a few moments, then looked back up. “I have time right now actually. If not we can schedule something else, and I’m sure Doc will let us use the rehearsal hall for like… 30 minutes longer.”

“I’ve got the time if you’ve got the floppy measuring tape thingy! I don’t know if there’s an official name for it… I’m just gonna use my name for it.” She decided it would be best to just put her bag back down. 

Ryan called out ot to Doc, their director. 

“Hey Doc!”

“Yeah?”

“I have to fit Jazz, can I just lock up after we leave.”

He just laughed. “Knock yourself out, make sure not to kill yourselves or each other. I’m headin out you two. See y'all in the morning.”

Ryan gave her sheepish, semi forced smile. “Thanks!” They began to rifle through the costume rack. Triumphantly, they pulled out the crimson blazer, holding it out to Jasmine. “Try it on.” After a beat she stuttered to speak again. “ImeanIcanturnaroundsorryIjustyouknow-”

Jasmine shrugged. “I mean whatever you wanna do, I’m not super worried about it since I’ve been changing in front of people for years- Wait no not like that, like in a theatre way?? You know what I mean… I’m gonna put this on now.” She grabbed the blazer and tried it on, stretching her arms forward and trying to move on from the prior conversation. “Fits pretty good!” 

Ryan had turned to fix another costume piece, and when they turned back around they were taken aback, at Jasmine Mendoza taking off her shirt to put on the blazer. Ryan shook her head to reset her sightline. They covered their eyes until they thought the blazer was on. Much to their dismay, they were now faced with a sharp looking, blazer donned college student, who much to their surprise, was  _ rather _ attractive.  _ RYAN. NO. You don’t even talk to her! What the hell? How the fuck is your demi ass supposed to stay sane?! _

“So, what do you think? Add a scrunchie, skirt, socks and insanely bright lipstick, would it work?” Jasmine smiled with the internal thought of  _ fuck they’re cute. _ She wasn’t having as much of an issue with it though, it was actually a pleasant thought to say the least. Hopefully it wasn’t super obvious though? Or maybe it was. Oops. 

Ryan had fallen silent again, kinda just...staring. When they finally came to their senses, it had been a hot minute of silence, and they needed to break the ice. “Yeah! Totally! That would work swell! MHMM!”

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, still smiling. “Perfect! It’s actually pretty comfortable too. Should be for however long it’ll be in use.” She did internally consider keeping it after the show if the department would let her, she did really like how it looked. 

Ryan smiled lopsidedly, still a bit dazed by the sight. “That’s good to hear. That all we needed I think actually. You can take it off if you like.” Ryan was lowkey  ~~ highkey ~~ not ready for this to happen again.

“Alright!” As casually as she could, Jasmine took the blazer back off and put it on a hanger, changing back into her regular clothes. “Come to think of it… I’m so sorry but I don’t think I got your name!” 

After moving their hand, they tried to resume normal conversation. “Ryan, Ryan Collier.”

“Good to meet you! You might know but I’m Jasmine, everyone I have ever met calls me Jazz, though!” She held out her hand.

And in a flash of idiocy, Ryan finger gunned. FUCKING  _ finger guns _ . Really.  _ God damn it Ryan. _

Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh a little and finger gun back, muttering something under her breath that just  _ might _ have sounded something like “so fucking cute” but it wasn’t super clear. “I’m gonna head home now, hope to see you soon though!” And with that, she picked her bag back up and left. 

Ryan just watched as Jazz made her way out of the rehearsal hall.  _ Ryan you’re in for it now. _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful time in the musical rehearsal process, dance rehearsal. This time in full costume, and for Jazz it was an early number that included  _ quite a few  _ sequences of just… Hip movements and soon belting. Little to no injuries so far, so that was always good! Jazz couldn’t help but notice however, that a certain costume designer was sitting in. 

This said costume designer, was at their post, dutifully mending the trench coat. Cody had ripped it during a particularly intense scene, so as any good costume head would, they had pulled out their sewing kit and mended it. They were so focused that they didn’t notice a certain actor glancing their direction.

Jazz couldn’t help but be just a  _ tiny bit  _ disappointed by them having their attention elsewhere, but it was Cody’s own fault for throwing his trench coat off too violently. Oh well, they were almost done with the number anyway and after that was sweet, sweet break time, so her mood really wasn’t that bad. 

Ryan, having finished mending the ripped trench coat, held it up triumphantly. They neatly tucked it back onto the costume rack in Cody’s section and sat and watched while the rehearsal grew closer to break.

Once Jazz finished that last belt  _ and totally didn’t kill her lungs this time  _ it was break time. “Fuck yes! Coffee!” She all but jumped off the stage to run for her bag in the seating area. 

The energetic Heather Chandler rushed to their bag, just as Ryan could call “Don’t forget your cover up!” from their corner. They didn’t like to be loud, but they could be when they wanted to.

“Right! Thanks!” Jazz opted to just set her blazer aside and put the cover up over her dress shirt because  _ constricting _ , she just put it up on the rack before walking over to Ryan. “Did you fix- cough cough- Cody’s life- cough cough I mean his trench coat?”

Ryan gives a tiny laugh before speaking. “Not sure I can fix the first one. Where  _ is _ Cody anyways, I haven’t seen him at rehearsal.”

“He’s fuckin dead… Just kidding guys he broke his leg, did you not know that?” Heath, resident McNamara said. 

“Really?” Ryan gaped. “Who’s gonna play JD? He didn’t have an understudy!”

“I was actually gonna mention that… Ryan how do you feel about trench coats?” Doc interjected. 

“I mean, they’re alright I guess, quite the statement if you ask me.” Ryan said, giving a little crooked smile.

“How would you feel about… Wearing one?” 

“I mean  _ I _ wouldn’t wear one personally but-”

“Ok let me put it this way, you should play JD.” 

Ryan looked a wonderful mixture of confused, concerned, and horrified. “Wait WHAT?! I would be terrible! PlusIhavetoruncostumesandbehindthescenesstuffandIcan’tdanceand-”

“-WELL, I’ve heard you run some lines with a few of the actors, that was good, we can get some other techs to stand in for you and JD doesn’t dance. It’s more of a… Walk around broodingly sort of role.” 

“I think you’d be good at it!” Jazz added. 

Ryan was rather close to turning into a black hole with how tightly they were curled in on themself. “Why  _ me _ ?”

Jazz put a hand on their shoulder. “You obviously don’t  _ have  _ to if you don’t want to, but we don’t really have many understudies and most of the techs just… Wouldn’t work. No offense to them of course!” 

Ryan looked around at the small crowd now surrounding the group and scrunched up her nose, grabbing the script Doc was holding. “Fine. How long do I have to memorize?”

“...Two weeks…?” 

They gulped. “Alright.” Ryan began to pack up their side of the costuming corner. Once done they mumbled, “I’ll miss you.” the walked away, script in hand. The made their way to stage left, script open, ready for the run through.

“You’re doing amazing sweetie!!” Jazz yelled, miming holding up a phone, what a fucking meme. 

Ryan huffed, crossing their arms, ready to retort back when Doc called set. And then began Ryan’s adventure in being an actor. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Doors unlocked!” The black haired, bedridden Cody called out. The apartment door bursts open and in comes Jazz, her face alight. “OH MY GOD YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!”

As she spoke- well, yelled, the actress swung the door shut, haphazardly tossed a duffel bag on the ground, and draped herself onto a chair. “Also hi.” 

Cody rolled his eyes. “Typical Jazz.” A beat of silence. “Spill.”

“Woo! Ok so you, as you know, broke your leg, and sooo we had to get someone else to play JD. So uhhhhh, y’know the really cute costume designer I point out sometimes?” 

 

“So you know that kinda really hot actor? Yeah well I was distracted and Doc was like ‘hey’ and I was like ‘hey’ and then I was JD. It was really weird.”

Dani looked from Heath to Ryan. “I have… So many questions. First of all, how did anyone convince you to get on a stage just by being hot-“ A moment of silence as she pictured Cody. “Kay nevermind. Anyways which hot actor, you’re gonna have to specify. There are a few.” 

“Welllll it may or may not be the chick playing Heather Chandler. Ya know, Jazz.”

Heath had a wicked grin. “Ya like Jazz?”

Dani blinked. “I don’t know if I should high five you or never speak to you again.” 

“I don’t know either.” Heath said with a goofy smile. It was adorable.

Ryan meanwhile was still reeling from the realization that they were going to be on a stage. “GUYS FOCUS. I have two weeks to learn my lines and a week after that is tech week! Do you even understand how stressed I am right now?!”

“Oh yeah you’re gonna have to learn Dead Girl Walking… Right then, people have learned parts in less time! It’s probably even a little easier since songs are kinda sorta easy to remember and there’s little to no choreography in your part! You’ll be fine!” Dani tried to reassure them. 

Heath’s goofy smile remained, but adjusted more into a smirk. “Isn’t that song how you and Cody got together, Dani?” he asked innocently.

 

“I mean she was fake riding me and then I heard her mutter and then it all went downhill from there.” He said nonchalantly. As if that sentence can be said that way without bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“Pff, you’re lucky y’all are official now. Oh god I have to be on right after that so I’m gonna see Dani and Ryan fake-fucking. That’s really weird oh no. I don’t think they’d do anything though and Dani’s loyal so you’re safe.” 

Cody nodded. “Also, I’ve heard that Ryan’s some kind of gray so we’re good. Besides, they both know that nothing’s going to happen if they got back together. Considering they dated that is.”

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot that ever happened! Freshman year was… Weird. We all made a few questionable decisions.” 

“Agreed. Like when you were fucking Luciana after rehearsals? That was really fricking weird, Jazz.” He said with quite a few hand movements, almost falling off the couch.

“I’m being judged in my own house. Unbelievable. I’m hurt, wounded, even. You’ve slain me. Also I’m not gonna bring up your… history because I care.” She wiped away an imaginary tear. 

“I mean you basically live here anyways, but it  _ is _ my apartment. But you know I love you right? Platonically of course.”

“Of course! And I platonically love you. I also maybe not platonically like Ryan..? Surprise???” The last part of her sentence was spoken  _ very  _ quickly 

“Well duh! It was kinda obvious.” Cody stated, adjusting his foot on it’s cushion. He was supposed to keep it elevated. “Like ya know how it was super obvious that Dani liked me and I had zero fucking idea? Yeah. That’s what it’s like with you and Ryan.”

“I mean… does that mean they don’t know because if I’m being as obvious as she was that’s a tragedy.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad!” he said, attempting to protect his and his girlfriend’s pride.

“Look, I platonically love both you and her dearly, but it was definitely that bad. Like I thought you were kidding when you said you had no idea until you two were literally almost fucking.” 

 

“Alright yeah yeah yeah, it was obvious. But you know what’s more obvious? Jazz. Jazz obviously likes you dude. Prolonged stares, wanting to spend time with you. It’s crystal clear. Not to mention I can tell you like her back.” 

“No chance! No way! I won’t say it!” Ryan exclaimed. 

“Okay,  _ Meg _ , deny it all you want but she’s making it blatantly obvious. I’m quite glad to say it’s seeming to piss Luciana off just a little.” Dani said, not even trying to hide how the thought made her smirk. 

“Luciana is a bitch, she deserves every little bit of jealousy.” Ryan declared with a humph. 

Heath smiled. “You go girl! Er- Man! Er- You know what I mean.”

“Right! Seriously though, you should try! Cause even if you deny it we know you’re into each other.” Dani at least attempted an eyebrow wiggle.

At that point, Heath and Ryan started to get ready for bed. It was sorta late, and they had rehearsal the following day. Meanwhile, Dani was occupied with Cody texting her. No big surprise there.

 

_ Ok so you know Ryan and Jazz are into each other yes?? It’s not just me?? (String of emojis)  _

 

Of course. You know I know everything. But Ryan is super fucking oblivious.

 

_ Obviously. ;P. I CALLED IT. I TOLD JAZZ THEY WOULD BE AND SHE SAID IT WAS TRAGIC BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT  _

 

Oh like when I kept dropping hints to your dumb ass?

 

_ That may or may not have been the exact example I used and that may have been the thing she said was tragic. Sorry not sorry _

 

Yeah not really surprised. But now that begs the question, do we leave them to their own devices or give them a little push?

 

_ I mean I feel like we might all die waiting for them to wait for each other to make a move. That made no sense… I have an idea  _

 

I am mildly intrigued and mostly terrified.

 

_ Ok so you know how you, Ryan, and Heath usually have your hangouts/sleepovers at the same time as Jazz and I?  _

 

Dude. You live in apartment. We’re still on campus, dingus.

 

_ Idk I’ve never seen a movie where being in a small space together didn’t work soooo _

 

You’re and idiot and I love you so goddamn much, you know that right?

 

_ I second both of those statements (string of heart emojis)  _

 

See you in 10?

 

_ I’m gonna assume you meant minutes so yes!  _

 

“Hey do you losers wanna go crash Cody’s party? It’s not big or anything.” She left out who else was there maybe kinda on purpose. 

“Sounds great!” Heath said innocently. He knew how Dani worked. Everything was for a reason. She knew something he didn’t. That was fine with him. As long as everything worked out.

 

A little ways away, Jazz and Cody were sitting on the floor in their pajamas with face masks on, the cucumber slices  _ meant _ for their faces were on a plate next to Cody. 

There was a knock at the door, a little quieter than the one that Jazz had done, but still a knock.

“H-HEWWO?” Jazz yelled.

“Oh my god Jazz you meme.” Dani said, disapproval evident even through the door.

“I take that title with pride, thank you!” Jazz said, getting up and opening the door. “Sup nerds?” 

Heath held up a bag of ramen. “We didn’t have chips so I brought ramen. Close enough, right?” he said with his pure smile. 

“Y’know… when it’s not cooked it’s about as crunchy so YES, PERFECT.” Jazz grinned and stepped to the side to let them in. 

Dani filed in, followed by Heath, and lastly Ryan. Heath set the bag of ramen on the floor in the middle, the trio sitting down to form a circle. 

“So… what should we do…?” Ryan questioned.

“Well I mean we were playing truth or dare while putting random shit that’s good for skin on each other’s faces but I don’t know what you guys usually do.” Jazz shrugged. 

Dani winked at Cody. “Sounds great! Who goes first?”

 

And that was how Ryan and Jazz got stuck in the closet.

 

“Dude, I came out like 6 years ago, the fuck is this?” Jazz said, trying not to get awkward. 

Ryan, meanwhile, was  _ very _ awkward. “I haven’t really come out of the closet yet.” they mumbled incoherently.

“Oh no pressure!! I wasn’t telling you to or anything!” Ok so much for not being awkward. 

Ryan’s brain was freaking out  _ big time _ . Alarms going off, sirens blaring, the whole shebang. “Nononoit’sfineit’snotreallyabigdealanywaysoranything-”

“Ok I’m just gonna hug you please tell me if that’s not comfortable ahh!” Jazz said quickly, then took the half step forward between them and totally not awkwardly hugged them.  _ Hi yes Jazz what are you doing  _ she thought to herself. 

Their heart beat fast for no apparent reason because they  _ totally _ didn’t like this human as more than a friend definitely not. Absolutely not. Right?  _ Not helping brain. _

Jazz was honestly just hoping their silence didn’t mean that they were uncomfortable because if it did that meant that she may have fucked up something that may or may not have been a chance and-  _ oh my GOD you’re overthinking jfc _

Ryan sat there, stock still, wanting the moment to last even though the hug was just a genuine, friendly thing to do. A timer went off in the other room, signalling the closet to be opened a moment later, enough time for the pair to seperate. They went back to their places in the circle.

Neither of them ever forgot that first hug.


End file.
